A Kiss In The Rain
by notafoolperhaps
Summary: On a walk to clear his mind, Carlos finds himself questioning his relationship. Jarlos/Slash/3rd Person/One-shot


Title: A Kiss In the Rain

A/N: Apology in advance for this long A/N, but, I suggest listening to RainyMood and Intro by The XX while reading, I created the title myself so it's not from any songs (as far as I know of), this one shot has NOTHING to do with the Polygamy is a Tricky Thing story and yes, I have been writing about rain a lot. It's one of my obsessions, sorry.

XXX

The rain hit the ground in front of him, making a tiny splash in the small puddle. He wished it was done raining so he could head home but realized that it was slightly useless going home anyways. What was there for him? Nothing. Or rather more correct: No one.

He pulled the hat down further on his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets before he stepped out in the rain, hoping that walking would clear his head, rain or no rain. The hat was soaked through and drenched his hair before he could even make it a few feet away from his starting point and the rain seemed to forget that his jacket was even there and made his fingers go numb.

The clouds in the sky twisted and turned with each other as if they were a towel being rung out to get every last drop of water as far away from them as possible.

He wasn't really sure where he was headed when he passed the Palmwood's, only glancing in at his two friends who were waiting by the door, probably sulking about the same thing he was: Kendall.

None of them knew where he was. Or rather, why he wasn't back yet. Earlier that week he'd said he'd be going to Minnesota to visit his father's grave and would be back in two days, (it had been three) he took Katie and Mama Knight with him so the three boys were alone in the apartment, not really realizing what a boring life they had without Kendall.

Still, he found himself in the park laying on one of the benches, looking up at the sky, his arm shielding off just enough space for no rain to cause temporary blindness. He heard the kids running across the park and screaming as they played with each other and the parents yelling at them to come home before they got sick, but honestly, children never listen.

It wasn't until he closed his eyes and a small fear of falling asleep in a park like a hobo made him tune into the noise to keep himself awake. The squeals, the demands...the footsteps? He only knew one person to make noise like that when they were walking and carefully, he moved his arm just the slightest and looked up at the looming shadow.

"You should come home." James said quietly, receiving and eye roll from Carlos before he sat up and James sighed, tightening his grip on the umbrella that was the only thing the rain seemed to understand it couldn't go through. "Kendall won't be happy if you're sick."

"If Kendall cared, why isn't he here?" Carlos asked, earning a small smile from the brunette.

James reached over to him and pulled off the hat. "He cared enough to give you his hat, doesn't that tell you anything?"

"He has dozens of hats-"

"He kisses you goodnight and good morning, he called you every night when we were back in Minnesota to tell you not to have nightmares and he tells you that you have an amazing singing voice and not to hurt yourself. What else can he do to show you he cares?"

Carlos looked down at his hands that twisted together. "He's never said he loved me. He said he cared about me but whenever I tell him he never says it back."

"If it makes you feel any better, I love you." The words caught Carlos and he looked up at the boy, he shifted uncomfortably in his place but never lost the confident look behind his eyes.

"Friends always love each other-"

"Not like friends." James interrupted, the rain thundered down over them and he gave the same soft smile to him that Carlos suddenly found entertaining. "But you're with Kendall, and that means I have to deal with unrequited love. Or at least that's what Logan told me."

"Logan is an idiot when it comes to love, do you see how he acts with Camille?" Carlos laughed and looked back down. "What can I say though? The only girlfriend I had was someone who was hired and the only boyfriend I had is in another state refusing to call me."

"I'm sure when he gets back he'll have a good explanation." James said quietly, Carlos smiled softly to himself before looking up. "Now, let's go. If you get sick I'll be killed."

Carlos stood up from the bench, stepping under the umbrella, though it didn't matter anymore if he stayed dry: he was soaked head to toe.

"Can I have my hat back?" Carlos asked, James handed it to him and he slipped it on over his head before he turned to James. "I know that I'm with Kendall and that we can't be together but I know for a matter of fact that no relationship lasts forever."

"Are you saying you want to wait until Kendall decides to end things before you take notice to my silly little crush?"

"Yes."

"Then it's a deal."James leaned down kissed the Latino softly on the lips before straightening his posture and walking off towards the Palmwoods. Carlos was frozen for a second before he chased after him, once again taking refuge under the umbrella.

He wasn't sure if he was ever going to break up with Kendall or if their relationship would end with death but he was sure that if it ever did happen, he had someone to fall back on who was clearly starting to become more than just "the pretty boy" of Big Time Rush.

XXX

A/N: I shall never write a sequel to this, but feel free to do so on your own. I don't really have any ideas for one and I don't want to ruin this. I like the way this one ended, it makes me happy.


End file.
